Unbound from Destiny
by Crystalfunky
Summary: Amanda used to be an ordinary young woman with love for history, discoveries and explorations, accomplishing her dreams by becoming an archeologist. Her life turned around when one of her researches in a eridian mine went horribly wrong. Thus changing her name to Evelyn, she roams Pandora in search of answers about her new abilities and in search of her long lost brother...
1. Eridians

Darkness...silence is all that can be heard from the cell, this is what become of me...my life, an endless routine of torture from injections of nameless substances and a purple glowing flawless fluid named Eridium. This fluid seems to speed up the process of movement of my foreign cells enhancing my powers.

I used to be a normal girl with a fairly standard life and love for archeology. All this changed when one of my researches in an eridian mine on a planet named Pandora went horribly wrong. My archeology team and I seemed to have triggered a security system of some sort while digging up an artifact (useful in the constructing of weapons and defense shields to secure towns), which activated the main pillars of the site, resulting in waking up ancient warriors waiting for primitive fools to try stealing their advanced technology.

I always found the Eridian race to be fascinating (interesting) and really pro active, always on the move ( hard to explain, really...). Their real motivation? was still a mystery, we all thought that they disappeared, went extinct a long time ago. However, they were only dormant waiting to be awaken on the right time to protect anything that they kept secret from us, something that they don't want revealed and freed on this world.

...Everything around us started to rumble, a bright purplish-blue light was emanating from the stones' carvings, a swirly complicated design found on every eridian artifact, the two statues in the middle slowly turned around to face us until its eyes lit up with the same light, this time blinding us...'whoosh' and then the soft sound of something falling. Before I regained my sight I felt cold, like something fast as the wind passed in front of me. I looked around the room feeling disorientated, what I saw on the ground wasn't pleasant, one of my colleague's lifeless body with blood dripping down his neck. When i went to check on it there was a glowing blue mark on his throat, 'who could have such velocity to slit his throat without anyone spotting it?'...that was when I heard a scream, behind me another archeologist was lifted in the air by an invisible figure which revealed its self right as I turned around to see; The mysterious creature had a slender body with pale skin, a long neck and glowing blue wings growing from its back, it resembled the statues spread around the hall...it was an Eridian. At the sight of the ancient guardian I quickly ran behind one of the smaller pillars in the corners for cover.

The creature slowly lifted up its arm around the victim's neck, soon a glowing sword appeared in its hand 'out of the blue' and swiftly brought it back slitting this man's throat too. In that moment I started to panic as two smaller Eridians (meaning that the other one must have been their leader, perhaps some sort of arch guardian) appeared in front of the exit, guarding it. There were only two of us left me and my friend Kayla, both of us unarmed. I turned to look at her, she was crouching on the ground in what looked like she was praying, shaking in fear crying. At the corner of my eye I saw the biggest guardian moving from its spot in her direction at an un-human speed, it grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her across the floor towards the altar at the end of the room. Kayla started chanting her prayers louder while shaking relentlessly trying to escape the Eridian's grasp. At that moment I somehow found the courage to sprint forward and tried to tackle the creature but instead it swung Kayla to the side and Unexpectedly disappeared causing me to fall and hit the ground. I don't recall much after that event, only that two hands grabbed me by the arms and dragged and laid me on the altar, the arch guardian then moved towards me staring into the my eyes making me shiver even more, it felt like it was reading my emotions... 'perfect' Is the word I heard in my mind, _are they telepathic!?...what does it mean by saying perfect?_

The last thing I remember is that it then grabbed the artifact (which triggered all this) from the hands of one of the archeologist's dead body, flew in the middle of the two statues with the glowing eyes and lifted the artifact high above the head. The statues once more turned, facing the Eridian and shot beams at the artifact which made them bounce off to another pillar causing a domino effect across the room. "Amanda no!" I heard kayla yell from a far, my head still hurting from the fall.

"run kayla!, save your- se..." before I could finish I was struck by a laser beam channeling from the arch guardian's hands which paralyzed my body, soon everything seemed to get darker and far...

When I woke up my head felt really heavy, trying to move was hard and for some reason I didn't feel my self no longer. My vision was blurry, I focused to remember what happened even if it hurt to think ; ... Sensation of cold, a mysterious slender figure, a woman praying... a bright light

As I started to put 'all the pieces together' I remembered being abducted by the ancient race of Eridians and quickly looked around the room. Everything was dark and quiet like before the attack and sighed in relief, no aliens were around. I stood up clumsily from the altar and started to walk towards the exit, strangely my left side of the body felt 'heated up' and tingly, especially the arm. Suddenly I started to feel atrocious pain and fell to my knees screaming in pain, my left arm started to pulse with each one causing more pain. I felt like my body was about to burst open until one last pulse which made my entire body tingle like some kind of virus or perhaps energy was spreading around my circulatory system. At that very moment I opened my eyes and saw an invisible force pushing the dead bodies to the wall and the walls seemed to be glowing again for a few seconds._'Why didn't I even flinch from the force? Was it ... No it couldn't be coming from me! ...or Could it!?_

I looked down at my arm in horror, it was glowing with the same light that the Eridians did. It also had a tattoo-like markings swirling around it going up my shoulder, similar to the ones of the walls. I didn't know if I found it beautiful and or horrifying, certainly surprising . I started to run towards the exit thinking that it might be an illusion but as you might know I was wrong. **_They had turned me into one of their mighty weapons... One of the six legendary women which roam the universe for an explanation of 'What happened and Why they exist?' ... I became a Siren._**


	2. The Phase

From that day on I felt hopeless and lost, I was by my self walking endlessly looking for shelter on this crazy, dangerous and arid planet. The first time I actually used my powers outside the Eridian mine was when I got ambushed by a group of bandits inside a small empty cave I had luck in finding. I was frightened and unarmed, well...at that time I still didn't know that the ancient warriors gave me the ability to 'phase', it was still when we believed that sirens were only a myth made up by scientists who try to decipher the unknown origin of Eridians, or by bandits who had claimed to have seen them kill their comrades.

...I was waken up by the sound of engine coming from the outside of the small cave I camped in for the night, I quickly stood up to check outside... a stupid choice from me, when I got out of the cave I found my self face to face with a bandit runner. I tried to run away hoping that they didn't see me, but as I was doing so a group of three bandits and a psycho were coming from the opposite side. "It's time for another pound of flesh!" At the sight, the psycho started to chase me excitedly, with my 'incredible luck' (that never misses to surprise me) I trip over while I was looking behind me. The psycho sped up and reached me before i could get up, grabbed me by the hair and weirdly started to sniff me, shortly after the rest of the bandits caught up. " oh look it's a woman guys!" one of them exclaimed

" hehe a pretty good looking one too"

" Don't kill her, put her down. We might need her...later" the other said with a grin on his face. The psycho let go of me and I fell clumsily on my knees, I looked up disgusted as one bandit was approaching me, I felt anger going up through my veins. "Do Not Touch Me!" I yelled at his face, all of them started to laugh maniacally.

"What will you do?...slap me?"

I started to feel that burning sensation up my arm again, suddenly a breeze started to blow becoming faster and harder, into a strong wind.

" ... call your daddy? Ha!" he continued

The burning sensation became a pulse similar to the ones in the mine, the bandit was now reaching for my arm, not knowing what to do in that moment, I lift up my glowing arm desperate to make it stop and started to yell as the cells inside me were pumping up, I could feel energy going through my spine, up to my left arm and down to the hand, out my fingertips. Strangely I felt wind circling around the palm of my hand as if it was some kind of catalyst, I opened my eyes and the energy around my body bursted out causing the wind around me to respond in a similar way making the bandit fly backwards hitting the rock behind, the psycho fell while the rest of the gang flinched.

"WITCH!" the psycho yelled

" She killed him only by flicking her wrist!" the bandit responded, at that moment everyone panicked and ran away leaving me alone once more.

I couldn't believe my self, I had controlled wind by just moving my arm. I accomplished something that no one rather than mother nature herself could do, control weather. I went through my eridian researches in my mind, I looked down at my left arm tracing the mysterious tattoos with my finger and remembered about one specific research I looked at, back a while ago while learning about alien technology and its effects.

**Sirens: a group of special women with extraordinary powers, each one with a unique ability that they call 'phase'. It is known that only six can live at the time and that all of them had encountered Eridian technology. Before that the women were believed to be human. **

(The reason why sirens exist? Unknown ... maybe they tried to evolve us into one of them, but when we discovered about the vault and what it contained, we came into a conclusion that maybe sirens are just 'weapons' created to defeat the monsters the ancient guardians sealed inside the vault... But the big question is still one- why is it only women?)

I convinced my self that sirens did exist and I was turned into one of them, so to protect my self from the bandits I have used the power of my 'phase' against them. However, every supernatural woman has a different ability, mine seems to control the wind. Later on I discovered that I could also control fire, water and even absorb plant's essence to restore my powers or to close wounds faster (if small). In conclusion, I decided to name my unique siren power: ' Phasebend', the ability to bend nature at will.

You might wander how I have survived all this time,I had to learn to hunt my own food which meant eating Pandora's fauna ( I also discovered that summoning a small breeze and having a small tree branch on the ground I can make a small fire, by letting out a small amount of my 'normal' siren energy out of the hand onto the branch. However, this required a lot of focusing which usually left me exhausted... I needed more practice). When I had killed that bandit by splatting him against the big rock, I got up trembling and slowly moved to his body disgusted by the view of broken bones and...I don't I need to go into the details, anyway, after I found the courage, I looted most of his belongings including a cheap revolver pistol, a few extra mags, 300 bucks and luckily he also had four health vials on him.

When I was younger, before I started traveling around the universe in search of artifacts which could help us into developing new and improved technology, such as the echo devices, instant health vials and of course the digi-construction system that we all now day use, my older brother had taught me a few things about shooting a gun for self-defense:

_"Plant your feet on the ground, knees bent, hold tight and always keep your gun straight. The recoil could make you loose your balance and fall on the ground giving the unfriendly an advantage. Remember, always stay focused on the target!" he explained while shooting and hitting an empty bottle positioned on top of the old wall outside our backyard. "now you try" he continued reloading the pistol. I looked at him with an expression on my face that says 'I'm not sure I can do it', he looked back and with a smile (not sure if it was assuring or amused...let's say both) held the gun out for me to grab. I hesitated for a second and with a shaking hand I took the weapon out of his grasp as if it was something contaminated, and held it in front of me with an awkward position._

_"relax sis! Remember what I said, always focus and you'll be fine...now show me your aiming skills, you ready?"_

_I nodded my head to signal that I understood, slightly bent my knees, relaxed my shoulders and closed my eyes for a second to clear my mind and sighed hoping for the best, then turned my head to the newly positioned bottle and looked at it as if it was my arch enemy, grasped the gun as tight as I could, focused on the bold writing of the beer's brand, took a deep breath in, waited for a moment and finally pulled the trigger right as I was exhaling. The force of the gun shot pushed me backwards making me let go of the weapon and lose my balance, luckily my brother caught me before I would fall and bump my head on the ground. _

_"Holy shit, you hit it sis! Look at the bottle!...are you alright?" He yelled in surprise while holding me in his arms and turning me around to face the bottle._

_I slowly opened my eyes and stood up straight... 'next time I need to put all my weight on the legs...if there is going to be a next time' I thought in my mind while assuring my brother that I'm ok. _

_" wow I actually accomplished something!" I startled at the bottle in surprise " nearly perfect!"_

_" I told ya, it helps to believe in yourself" he continued giving me a high five._

_"with more practice maybe you could even participate in that sniping contest my friend is going to, you remember him right?. He's a bit up himself and greedy..." _

_" Your talking about the skinny guy with the accent right?" I asked back trying to remember which one out of his three friends he was talking about. " The one that always starts a fight with the bossy guy because he never wants to share anything, then the red haired chick has to stop them from slaughtering each other... You truly have some weird friends!"_

_" yeah that one...I guess your right, they are kinda weird but they have been my friends from high school, we went through a lot together". He answered while smiling at the memory of when they discovered how to use a gun for the first time, and having secret shooting contests against each other now and then in the 'hidden HQ' (an abandoned shack outside the graveyard down the street from their old school)._

_" I don't stand a chance, he'll probably hit my targets before I could even ready my gun... maybe you should try" I answered chuckling while friendly punching his shoulder._

_"nah... Sniping isn't for me, I like being able to just shoot without too much 'adjusting' and aiming, how about a shotgun? Yeah that would do for me." he answered back doing the same thing to me with less force. _

_" now pick up the gun and reload it, let's try this a few more times, this time try not to force me to catch you again"._

_I let out a sigh and picked up the gun from the ground, "alright bro, bring it on!"..._


	3. Changes

The door of my cell which imprisons me suddenly opened making me jump up, as I saw one of the corrupted scientists walk in, I knew what was going to be coming next. " Test subject Evelyn, please follow me to the testing room for your daily intake". The scientist said with an indifferent voice, looking into my eyes with a grin on his face while holding up a familiar remote-control in one hand.

I was defenseless in that place which resembled an hell hole, when Hyperion captured me as a test subject for their own experimentation purposes they placed a collar around my neck which was activated electrocuting me every time I tried to fight back using my powers and when I refused to move, rending me vulnerable.

Of course the guy felt powerful compared to me, one press of a button is all was needed and I would be laying down on the ground pleading to make the pain stop. So, I walked over to the door without opening my mouth or daring to stare back.

Once again I was brought to 'my favorite room', also know as the torture room for every prisoner of the facility. I was forced to lay down on the uncomfortable testing bench which smelled of a revolting mixture of blood and chemicals, that always made my stomach turn upside down. As always, they used their innovative technology to bound my ankles and wrists to the bench. The device used transformed dark matter energy to distort living matter and time resulting in pinning down my body and being unable to move at will. They named the bend of living matter 'biotics'. The catalyst used to convert the living into dark matter is an Erdian artifact, probably similar to the one which turned me into a siren.

" Well, well Evelyn, seems like today is the day" one of the scientist said while staring directly at a graph. " You have passed most of the tests successfully, resulting your energy level to be higher than standard, exactly what handsome Jack wanted so that you can charge up that damn key" she continued, "ready for the final push?...this better not fail like that time we tried to turn a guy into a siren, it didn't end up so well for the poor fellow".

I really didn't want to find out want she meant by 'didn't end up so well', I wandered how they would torture me this time. I always tried to figure out the purpose of my imprisoning, a part from the fact that I'm a siren. I came to a conclusion that they might want to use me as a weapon, but right now I couldn't figure out what she meant by 'charging a key'.

As they were preparing for the injection I took a glimpse at the syringe containing the anonymous substance that strangely I didn't recognize. The fluid usually glowed with a fade of purple showing the presence of the priceless mineral, Eridium. However, this one was of a dull colour with no 'life' to it. What are they going to give me?

I always wandered what I would be doing right now if I wasn't captured by Hyperion. From the opening of the first vault I knew that it wasn't the end, but just the beginning of a new era for this damned large floating piece of rock of a planet.

My master, the man who found me and taught me how to survive , mysteriously disappeared five years ago after he was gone hunting for a man in the Arid Badlands. The man asked him to avenge his wife by killing a vicious skag that goes by the name of scar.

When I too ventured to Skag Gully a few months later in search of him; a dead stinking body of a skag without a leg and my master's sword stuck in the creature's skull was all to be found in that place...He was gone for good.

During my daydreaming of my miserable but interesting past, the scientist started to inject the fluid into my tattooed arm, I felt the sharp needle entering my skin, into a vein sending the substance inside the blood stream. The needle barely bothered me anymore, because of the many times (god knows how much) I've been trough this process.

It's been at least three years from my enclosure, in the first two, Hyperion used to make me fight against some of their experimental subjects in the 'observation wing' to maintain my powers and training at the fullest, but lately they kept me in the cell saying that with the increase of my ability from Eridium mixed with slag injections I didn't need anymore more fights to keep the energy's levels at standard, also, I'm sure that now I'am a bigger threat for them. For the safety of the building they caged me up making me walk around only when testing is needed.

"What the hell?!... Why do I...feel..drow..sy" I yelled trying to get an answer from them, but slowing down as my body was falling asleep every second.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that today it will be a different sort of testing..." the hyperion worker started to mention with a cocky tone. " the substance injected in your skin is different from the usual mineral, slag and animal dna mix, this one is used to make someone fall asleep and slowing down the person's molecules".

"ah...wh...y..." I struggled to say but was quickly cut-off by the woman.

"so that we can inject more needle inside you without getting fried alive...uhm" she answered with a death stare and of superiority as if I was an untamed, wild and filthy animal.

One of the computers inside the room started to beep, someone was calling; the CEO of the Hyperion corporation. "guys, Jack's here, how's the operation going?" He started talking as everyone in the room flinched and froze at the sound of his voice.

"Wait, don't even answer that, I'm sure everything is going as planned or else...anyway,I called to let you know that I want subject Evelyn to be transported as soon as possible, and by that I mean NOW, in the biggest cell of the wild life preserve for the initiation of the experiment..." Jack continued to explain without taking a breath and letting anyone stop him. "... You are probably going to tell me that there is already another subject occupying the space blah blah blah... I moved it to the Observation Wing, do not question me. Ciao." and with that he hung up before anyone could open their mouth to say a word, but instead they all let out a sigh, mostly from relief, and continued their researches.

Everything started to blur out and turned black once more as my body was slowed down by the substance that was released earlier into my blood passing through the veins, doing the opposite of the usual dosage of processed raw eridium mixed with enhanced slag fluid...


	4. The Vault Hunters

" You won't enjoy this!" Maya yelled loudly while phase locking the lone hyperion engineer guarding the door to the containment room while he was mocking and teasing one of the skag imprisoned behind another cell, which kept on growling at him.

"What the f-" He exclaimed in surprise but was quickly cut off by Zero which sprinted forward with incredible speed slashing upwards with his blue katana, tearing the engineer's torso in half.

"fool." that is all the assassin spoke while cleaning his prized sword from the dead man's blood.

"seems like that is the last one of them" the blue headed siren said while heavily panting from the last battle with a super badass loader guarding the main gate.

" for now at least..." Axton responded to her statement looking around the unit uneasy, every container filled with test subject varying from skags to stalkers in all sizes. Salvador behind him was examinating one of the occasional big cells that contained a really big in size stalker, which was staring at him into the eyes trying to struck fear on the native truxican, however with no success. Instead the gunzerker accepted the challenge implied by the badass stalker by making weird faces showing that he wasn't scared, resulting in the creature getting angry banging its head on the containment field that enclosed it.

" Dude stop playing and pissing off the animals and lets get moving, we've got an important mission to accomplish for the sake of the planet"

" Yeah whatever you say Axton, I was getting bored anyway".

The group started to move toward the sealed door leading to their task, making sure that no one was spying on them. Suddenly their echo devices came to life attracting their attention before anyone could press the red switch that activated the opening of the door.

" From my studying of the building, that in front of you should be the cell that keeps my bird caged, get her out and you can have the claptrap upgrade attached to...Hold on" He suddenly froze and stopped talking, confusing the vault hunters from the sudden action of the hunter.

"Mordecai why did you freeze, whats wrong amigo?" Salvador questioned, everyone getting suspicious and more confused.

" Is that someone singing?... I mean the voice I'm hearing trough the echo, sounds like someone is behind that door. I ...I recognize the song..." He answered dazing out.

Everyone became silent realizing that someone was actually singing, they were too focused on the echo to hear.

"You are right, someone else is in that room apart from your companion" Axton exclaimed in surprise, still listening to the weak voice that could be heard outside the door.

" Woman." the assassin replied nodding his head, getting everyone to turn their attention to him.

"It sure does sound like a woman's voice" the hunter replied trough the echo still trying to figure out to why it sounds so familiar to him yet unknown. " Investigate further and let me know" he continued switching off the communication between them.

Zero activated his stealth suit turning invisible while Axton pressed the button on the door and waited for it to open completely before going in. Slowly the group creeped in curious to find out the origin of the anonymous voice. At the sight everyone froze on the spot like statues, causing Zero to drop stealth mode and Maya gasping placing her hands on her lips in horror.

**_" Is that a siren!?"_**


	5. Unbound

I woke up feeling abnormally tired and much disorientated, having the feeling of throwing up on the spot. My body still felt numb from the injection and I could hardly move, but when I carefully opened my eyes and slowly gaining my conscience back I quickly started to realize that I wasn't in the testing lab anymore, the place I was moved to was weirdly decorated with small plants and a lone tree in the middle with gray bloody feathers laying under it. The room was also filled with an unpleasant scent of blood and animal markings.

My head hurt from the exhaustion and probably luck of proteins from good food and rest. I promptly moved a hand to the direction of my forehead but realized that it wasn't moving, not only I was still trapped from the biotics but they also bound me to a machine placed mid centre of the containment room. Every five minutes or so the machine would drain some of my energy transporting it somewhere else inside the facility I was caged in for years, 'I believe it has something to do with the charging of some random key that bitch of scientist Lawson was talking about'. I thought to my self as once more the machine came to life taking away more of my strength making me weaker and weaker by the minute.

An hour has passed since my awakening ( I guessed) in my new cell that revolted me with the strong disgusting smell which I tried to suppress off my mind by thinking of something more comfortable, such as my family, especially my brother and his wacky gang which sometimes I hanged out with, as well as starting to appreciate their company and learning more about them. It led me to singing one of my brother's favorite songs which sometimes he chanted victorious with his group of friends or when he was extremely bored out of his mind like I currently am. The thought brought a smile to my face and quickly made me forget about my tiredness, well at least for a couple of minutes it would. As I focused to remember the lyrics making me forget about the surroundings and letting out my voice to try relax my self, I was interrupted by the sound and banging of the door suddenly opening taking me back to the current reality and making me freeze on the spot, starting to worry about on what to come.

Inside stepped a group of three people armed with weapons up to their teeth, they all froze at the sight of me, the woman with blue hair gasped while another tall figure in a black suit with his face covered by a dark helmet revealed next to her with a hologram displaying a question mark, coming from the helmet.

I noticed that the woman had strange tattoo's running down her left arm, similar to mine.

" Is that a siren!?" the man wearing what seemed an army uniform and had sandy blond hair exclaimed in surprise and, started to look around for something, then shaking his head in disappointed as if the thing they were looking for wasn't there, 'I must have been an unexpected discovery...' I though to my self while the shortest person of the group moved to the tree planted at the end of the cell picking up one of the feathers and returned showing it to the others.

" This is all to be found of el pájaro here" he grumbled annoyed placing the feather in one of his holsters.

The woman turned her head to face me once more, "I noticed you have the same tattoo's as me, are you-" she started to say but I quickly answered predicting everything she was going to question me.

" Yes, I'am a siren as you can see, that is why I've been trapped here for three years as an important test subject for Handsome Jack".

She looked at me sadly and bowed her head in understanding, I took a deep breath in as the machine started to charge up, squeezing more energy out of my body. I noticed my tattoo's colour started to fade, everyone backed away as soon as the machine rumbled.

"Must be painful by the look of it, ... that bastard is going to PAY for ENSLAVING and TORTURING people for researches and his damn PLEASURE!..." The blue haired siren turned her voice up angrily, her eyes lighting up and her tattoo's glowing with power.

"He is going to get what's coming to him but for now we need to focus on the mission" the soldier placed a hand on her shoulder to try calming her down. She nodded in agreement and let her energy cool down turning once more in my direction.

" don't worry sister we'll let you down and you can be once again free, you can trust us" she continued with an reassuring smile. " Oh by the way I'am Maya, the guy standing next to me that looks like a soldier is Axton..." He smiled back at me in acknowledgment, "The truxican midget 's name is Salvador" Axton continued.

" Mucho gusto, señorita" Salvador greeted me grinning goofily, realizing a few seconds later that Axton insulted his height, and started cursing at him in spanish.

" ...and last but not least, the tall freaky looking dude with the suit is Zero the assassin"

The assassin didn't speak a word, instead he used one of his holographic smiley emotes to greet me in his own way.

" Do you know anything about the machine ...err.." Axton stopped as if he was waiting for an answer.

"I go by many names, some bandits even used to address me as Mother nature, the weirdos even started a cult...anyway, name's Evelyn but you can call me Eve for shortened" I answered smiling but it didn't last long as the machine came to life again doing its job.

" All ...all I know about these damned thing is that it sucks my siren energy, transporting it somewhere within the facility walls. I heard from one of the researchers that is used to apparently charge some kind of 'key'. I believe it is eridian technology that is why Jack needs the aid of a siren's power to accomplish it" I replayed panting, waiting for my breathing to even again regaining a bit of my energy.

" Yes Eve you are right, it is of eridian technology its the-"

"Vault key." Zero interrupted Maya from her explaining on the subject.

" Thanks Zero but I could have finished the sentence on my own! Anyway, by my understanding Jack is using your power to charge the vault key faster?... Ok we are getting you out of here immediately "

" I see a control panel on the other side of the room, you can try hacking it to lower the shield around the eridian artifact which is powering the machine, over there..." I started to instruct the team, explaining the procedure of a quick plan I came up with, as I looked around the room.

" I can try that. I might not have been the best when it comes to tech in my military carrier at Dahl, but I do remember a thing or two" Axton spoke moving towards the controls that kept the shield up and running. " ummm...ermm...ah! Nope didn't do anything, how about this button? Looks promising to me..."

" adding additional energy field to shield" a robotic female voice responded at Axton's input of keys on the console pannel.

Maya sighed while Zero face palmed his helmet and Salvador cracked up laughing.

" What! no no no NO! Stupid thing... How was Sarah able to do all this hacking business..." Axton reacted annoyed to the Hyperion technology and looked down at the dog tag that belonged to his ex-wife that recently died, holding it up in one hand and sighed sadly.

" Let ME take care of this amigo" Salvador approached the panel were the ex-Dahl commando stood and pushed him aside, took out a rocket launcher from his holster and started smashing the weapon's butt on the console with all of his might.

"What the hell Salvador!? What are you d-" Maya started but stopped to talk as the hyperion robot voice once more spoke through the speakers, stammering words with a cracked, low and fuzzy voice, from the damage.

"Sh- Shi- Shields depl...eated..."

" Umm... Well done Salvador, whatever you just did worked fine, better and quicker of our 'tech expert here' " Maya exclaimed in amazement as she gazed at the shields depleting, saying the last words forming closed quotes in the air with her hands, as she was teasing Axton.

" yeah yeah really funny, hey! at least I tried unlike someone..." He answered back at her comment bitterly.

" so what do we do now?" The gunzerker asked stashing away the rocket launcher while grinning proudly over the damaged technology.

"Now quickly before the troops find out of Salvador's doing, we need to take care of the artifact before I can free my self from the bound of the converted dark matter's energy. Maya what kind of 'phase' can you use? I'm sure a siren can be able to touch the artifact with no problem" I said answering quickly worrying that troops might walk in on them while trying to free me from the machine.

" I can lift things in the air without having to touch it, my energy surrounds the object with an orb allowing me to move and control it at will. Basically telekinesis" she explained while creating an orb of pure siren energy in her left hand. " maybe I can phase lock the artifact causing its reflecting of energy to interrupt" she continued focusing her energy in her body making her swirly tattoo's to once more glow blue.

" yes that can work! After you weaken the machine's power by taking out its main power core I will phase blast it ruining the circuits" I replied and soon started to focus as well as gathering grains of energy still accessible, scattered around my body, channeling it down my arm as the alien tattoo like markings swirling around my arm started to glow a faint blue light.

Maya quickly initiated the plan by phase locking the alien power core, disabling the enhanced effects, causing the machine to turn off its defense mechanism making the bound system at least 4x weaker to my siren power blasts.

Zero swiftly cut all the tubes that transported my sucked up energy to the fascist hyperion leader's minions, used for further testing and was likely to power energy around the place or something. Seems that anything is possible for hyperion to make, as long as the company has its money.

With the discovery of the New-U station they created the impossible, bringing back the dead by digi-structing another body using the registed DNA.

Soon after I was able to regroup enough energy using all of my strength. I closed my eyes focusing all of that energy in my hand, I started to breathe in and out to the rhythm of my beating heart. Feeling ready I let my eyelids swing open, raised my left arm into the air and freed the energy accumulated inside, which bursted out emanating bright blue light, exploding the equipment which bound me to the machine, frying its system completely.

Axton started to sprint towards me as if he tried catching me from my fall, but to everyone's awe I flipped forward in the air landing perfectly on my feet, from the help of the push of the burst of energy. However, as I was thanking them for helping me become free once more, I immidiately collapsed to the floor from the overusing of my body abilities.


	6. Back in action

"Zero toss me a health-vial!"

The commando caught the health-vial that was thrown in the air and stabbed it in the newly discovered siren's arm. Evelyn stood up in a crouching position slowly recovering and thanked Axton once more, then Maya bent beside her putting an arm around Evelyn's shoulder and helped her up on her feet.

Suddently their echo communicators came to life again, " Did you find Bloodwing... Is she safe!?" Mordecai's voice spoke through the devices once more still asking for his pet's safety and progression of the mission.

" sorry amigo but all I could find was one of the pàjaro's feathers"

" hey kiddos, looking for bloodwing? She's not where you think she is, I moved to a place more ...dramatic" The Hyperion president called in surprise and hung up before anyone could open their mouth, like he always does.

" Dammit! Jack's playing games with us... wait a minute, wait a minute... I detect some movement within the facility-Thats it! He must have moved her to the observation wing" Mordecai spoke up with a frustrated tone and was stopped by Maya before he could end the communication.

" We found out what was sealed behind the door"

" You are talking about the mysterious woman's voice?" he replied curiosly thinking back to the song she was singing, which brought him back to his teen age memories.

" Yes"

"what is it? Spit it out already..."

" A caged up Siren used for experimental purposes which somehow connects to the vault. Basically, we believe that based on her explaining, hyperion is planning to use her power to charge a key that we all think is the Vault key." Zero answered making everyone became awkwardly silent by the sound of his voice speaking more than one or two words. He often only spoke Haiku in battle and usually never spoke with them, only communicating with his holographic emotes.

"What, why is everybody staring at me awkwardly?"

" dude are you alright? Or is it a miracle because we all just heard you say more than one sentence"

(silence)

"...and he goes back to being the usual, annoying the crap out of us" Salvador said shaking his head in annoyance, while Zero displayed a :P hologram in front of his helmet as if saying 'deal with it'.

" Damn, six powerful and only sirens in the entire universe and three of them are known to be on Pandora!"

" Must be the fact that we sirens are attracted somehow to the vaults, so we all come here to figure out the meaning of our existence" Evelyn calmly replied to the hunter, using Maya's echo. "by the way, I know where to go to reach the observation wing. I've been there already a lot of times before" she said remembering her fights fought against loaders and experimental subjects, in that exact room.

" Good, follow the siren's lead to the wing and find that damned claptrap upgrade attached to my pet's collar. Good luck" Mordecai lastly said instructing the vault hunters, finally ending the call, returning to his sniping business against the stalkers at his 'door steps' and the wild life expedition's preserve occupants.

"You're in shape of fighting Eve?" the commando asked while looking on the echo's map for a route out.

"I might not be able to use my powers...but if anyone could lend me a gun"

"Any weapon of choice?" he continued, marking the map, closing it and turning to check his holster for any spare weapons.

" Sniper rifles." she answered sure of her self. Evelyn always loved shooting things from long distances, she chose to follow her master's footsteps, remembering his patience and sharp accuracy in hunting down food for both of them when they used to travel together around pandora.

" You're a sniper huh? ..err haven't got any rifles for you here, I'm not a sniper my self...but our friend here..." Axton turned smirking to face Zero . The assassin started to disagree displaying a :( emote , not wanting to led any of his precious rifles to the siren.

"Don't worry Zero, I've been trained specifically in that kind of weapon handling by an expert sniper I met on this planet long time ago. I' ll take good care of it" Evelyn pleaded to the assassin which finally gave in and gave her a Jacobs sniper rifle with some spare ammo, she thanked him reassuring of returning it. The siren loaded the weapon, looked through the scope adjusting it, then moved towards the dying tree and marked a small cross in the middle of its trunk with one of her small sharp stilettos, kept hidden in her boots.

"woah amiga, why didn't you ever fight back with those?" The gunzerker stared at Evelyn in surprise while she was walking to the other side of the cellar, opposite the nearly lifeless and scratched tree.

"Good question Salvador, I've actually tried before by stabbing a few guards. The only problem was that every time I fought back hyperion activated the electrocuting collar, 'gifted' to me by Jack himself" she answered Salvador while readying herself with the rifle, looking once more through the scope, targeting the marked trunk.

" Luckily they decided to free my neck from it before the experiment. It would have probably interfere with the machine's circuits, damaging it" Evelyn took a breath in and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew straight to the middle of the cross, easily penetrating the fragile bark.

"Not bad, my accuracy is still pretty good for a rusty huntress which hasn't used a weapon for three years straight. Alright I shall stop bragging about my skills and get moving, everyone follow me, let's complete your task and gtfo of here!" She continued exclaiming excitedly, pointing the direction they were going to venture to, she was going to be finally free from the bounds of torturing.


	7. Bird of prey

" Oh no... hell no you don't! You bandits always have to ruin everything, don't you? You scams are sooo dead for freeing Evelyn from her cellar! I let you pass with the fact that you survived the train crash, took roland away from me and saved sanctuary...but I WON'T let you GET AWAY WITH MY CATALYST!" Handsome Jack had finally realized that I had escaped from the bounds of the machine that slowly drained my life's essence.

It felt weird wielding a sniper rifle after so long but much satisfying after my first headshot to an engineer that I spotted through the scope of the borrowed rifle. He started to piss us off by keeping on sending surveyors, fixing the damaged loaders.

We continued walking towards the observation wing fighting hyperion intel, enclosed creatures and loaders sent from the moon base, sometimes we also stopped to pick up some slag samples. When I asked Maya the purpose of picking up the disgusting substance, she answered me that someone they knew named Patricia Tannis needed the samples for experimenting purposes, I shrugged and kept moving forward keeping an eye for more of the substance.

It was good to once more feel the rush of the adrenaline in my skin that I always felt when 'hunting my pray', I occasionally brought out the stilettos when sniping wasn't the best option, especially in the open areas without much cover. I quickly scanned trough the training in my head and let my body flow to the rhythm of the blades held in my palms, as if we were one being, flickering my wrists while moving swiftly in the breeze, stabbing anything that got too close. My master always told me to think of it as a dance routine, always keep your body in balance with the feet and legs and free your mind from anything that might distract, causing you to get out of rhythm, either failing to strike or even giving the opponent an advantage that you will surely regret. He used to make me meditate in most of our brakes from traveling, improving the ability to focus, both helping in battle and relaxing; ''You can't always depend on your powers...there will be times of weakness for both you and your enemies. Remember that everything has a weak spot, even the most powerful being like sirens,... like you Evelyn'', those were some of the words spoken by him before venturing on his own to kill scar...never coming back.

"Attention Hyperion workers president's speaking, reminding you all that to anyone who can kill the four vault hunters roaming around the preserve and bring me back the siren with brown hair and blue eyes alive, will be rewarded handsomely including a 'free' apartment in the town of opportunity". Jack's voice could be heard from the speakers all around the facility, seconds later more engineers came out from the buildings trying to satisfy their boss by imprisoning me again. I stabbed one by one as they came closer, at the same time dodging the stalkers trying to sneak on us and the occasional skag spit which was often released into the air, effect 'cannonball'.

" we are getting closer to the bird, I can feel it. The observation wing is upstairs" I informed the others while running to cover from the explosion of a EXP loader, then quickly sniping an engineer's shoulder, that tried to sneak up on Salvador from behind while he was gunzerking the horde of loaders ahead of us that are blocking our path.

"Thanks amiga!" he thanked me after head butting the worker behind him that was screaming in pain holding the shoulder, making him fall unconscious on the floor.

I nodded in acknowledgment and ran over to help Axton who got injured by the blow of the EXP loader, stabbing the spare health-vial he gave me before in his leg.

"I guess we are even now" he told me smiling while I was helping him up as he was deploying the sabre turret that started shooting at the enemy troops, giving us time to get to cover behind one of the big metal containers that were found around the room.

" You can feel the essence of the animal, Is that part of your unique power?" Maya asked me randomly while throwing a grenade to the group of hyperion forces from behind cover, one of them dodged the explosion but was quickly put down by Zero's accurate shot.

"Not that I know of. My unique power is Phase bend, practically being able to bend some of nature's elements at will, most of it requires lots of energy. About the animal's essence...now that i think about it, it is the first time I felt this" I responded to her, realizing that there was something different about me, a feeling never felt before.

"Can it be something regarding the fluids they injected into you? Do you know what kind of stuff was given to you?"

"Mostly processed eridium and animal DNA...I can't think of anything else that could possibly cause it"

"...hmm...you said that eridium was involved, maybe the injections gave you some kind of 6th sense. It is known that the mineral enhances our powers, for example; my other siren friend can teleport others and her self after taking some eridium". The blue haired siren continued explaining after phase locking the last WAR loader and blowing it up to pieces.

" Interesting, you might be right. I feel much different from before...I know it might sound weird and all but, I feel more alive even if exhausted".

" You know what, take that bitch if you want! I don't need her and I don't care 'cause I have a better plan now. P.s I'm sure you won't survive any further, even if you do I still don't care because I have 'That Plan'. P.s.s enjoy your selves pumpkins because I promise you...it won't last that long" The fascist started to yell in our echo communicators again as we were climbing up the stairs to the top level of the unit.

" He called 'ME' a bitch!? Pst." I exclaimed angrily at Jack's comment regarding me, thinking about everything his damned corporation did to me and others, only for money and power of the planet.

"Alright everybody loot everything around the room and get ready, after we all step on the elevator's platform I will press the button" Axton commanded the team, opening ammo boxes and weapon caches finding a tediore repeater pistol in one of them.

" here take this Evelyn, I'm sure you can use it for mid-range combat"

I grabbed the pistol he threw at me and checked it by passing it around in my hands. Satisfied I replayed with a thumbs up and moved to the elevator readying my new gun, reloading it with the acquired ammo.

The elevator started to descend as the commando pressed the button, revealing a big oval space with no roof, in the distant view you could see the friendly sniper positioned on top of an hill, slightly taller than the wild life preserve.

"Empty." the assassin spoke as the elevator touched the ground, everybody stepped down and started to look around for any threats, puzzled.

"A bit too calm...there must be more to it, I can smell 'traps' in the air. Bring it on pendejo, 'amma smash anything you throw at us!" The gunzerker shouted getting out two maliwan corrosive rocket launchers from of his holster, waving them fanatically in the air expecting for more hyperion intel to circle the place.

" umm guys may I ask a quick question? How big is this bird we are looking for?" I asked unsure of my unusual, uneasy feeling that formed inside my chest. I turned to Axton waiting for an answer, he looked at me puzzled and shrugged his shoulders as if for saying 'how's that important'?

" It should be big enough to be able to sit on my shoulder...Why the sudden questi-" he was interrupted by the ground shaking under our feet like an earthquake. The big round altar-like metal placed at the end of the ground was splitting in half , opening slowly revealing a basement under the preserve, causing all the movement.

" Want Bloodwing back huh? Shame- I've been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments with her. hate to see her go, but heck with it...she's all yours" Handsome Jack was once again speaking in a mocking tone while a platform coming from the underground basement revealed a huge purple smoking slag hawk, with big red eyes and a collar around the neck with the claptrap upgrade attached to it. Bloodwing then stretched out her bat-like wings and let out an acute screech, taking the air.

"Oh My God..." the owner had said in the echo from a far, in an horrified tone not wanting to believe of what become of his best friend.

"Just give it up kiddos, Bloodwing's got every element at her disposal! Fire! Electricity! Corrosion! Slag! ...and umm..uh damn. I forgot the last one. What the hell was it again?" The fascist continued mocking and annoying us. He had turned the poor bird into a monster, she has became 2x her normal size. I still couldn't believe I had just predicted it, I could feel her fear mixing with my own emotions.

"Goddamit Just- just weaken her and I'll hit her with a tranq" The hunter still exclaiming in disbelief over his beloved slagged pet.

"Good God- I'm sorry, soldier, but you gotta beat Bloodwing down. Do what you can to save her, but if you can't...she's got what we need to get to Control Core Angel and grab the Vault Key. That is what matters here" The vault hunter's echos came to life again with an unknown voice which strangely sounded familiar in some way. Maya once more informed me with a trembling voice from the shock of seeing the poor tortured creature in that state ; that the person who was communicating with them is the leader of the resistance, know as the Crimson Raiders, a group of people they are part of, who fight against Hyperion to have freedom, safety and peace back on Pandora.

The group started to spread out evenly around the big open space, I wasn't able to take my eyes off the big hawk circling above our heads, I never had seen one of these species before, with such gracefulness flapping its wings, flying high above in the sky at a paced speed, visible sharp claws at her feet made it a perfect bird of pray.

Salvador placed away the rocket launchers, a bit disappointed and also not wanting to cause fatal wounds, taking out a tourge shotgun instead and instantly started to fire away at anything hostile.

Maya decided to only use her powers against Bloodwing and some gravity grenades to attract her closer to the ground, phase locking them right before activating, rending the explosion vulnerable.

Axton on the other end, deployed his turret which immediately started to unload on the freed skags, keeping them distracted as Zero tried to snipe the bird's of prey wings to bring her down, making it easier to weaken her.

"Evelyn she's targeting you, watch her claws!"

I turned around to see the huge hawk swooping down from the sky at full speed, targeting my head, I dodge by diving to the side, reloading my tediore weapon by throwing it at Bloodwing's head, dozing her with its weak explosion for a few seconds, buying me enough time to be able to get out of the way and unload my gun on her again, causing her to cry out in pain and frustration, and soon after took the air.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to hurt you Bloodwing" I cried out regretting what I just did to the poor and confused bird, moving towards the horde of skags that finally destroyed the digi-structed turret, taking out a stiletto and stabbing a skag right in the neck that was about to jump on Maya, with the mouth wide open, it fell to the ground lifeless.

" Jack you are going to regret putting Bloodwing into this, you are going to watch her rip your THROAT OUT!"

" hehe, that's cute..." Jack still mocking the now furious hunter, who was yelling in his echo device, cursing.

Axton got out a dahl assault rifle and started to help me as a cover to keep the smaller creatures away from Maya and Zero, while they were focusing on trying to slow down the probably disorientated poor and slag mutated, red eyed alien hawk that kept circling above our heads, sometimes diving down to attack us with her razor-edged, predator like claws.

This went on for a few minutes until the assassin was finally being able to get a well placed shot at one of the wings making her to agitate fanatically in the sky, the blue haired siren saw that as an opportunity and threw one of her special grenades towards the ground. As if Bloodwing was made out of iron, the grenade acted as a magnet drawing her closer to our 'sea level'.

Soon afterwards , Salvador shot his shotgun right in the bird's back and cheered with joy, expecting for the sniper to take the shot with the tranq as Bloodwing's red health bar on his echo's HUD only displayed 10% of health left.

"FIRE!" Jack called out randomly, and to everyone's surprise Bloodwing was suddenly brought back up to the metal altar, and was circled entirely by bright hot flames of fire who seemed penetrating, entering her body completely, disappearing and taking over the purple colour of slag, leaving her looking like the mystical creature; the phoenix, with her new bright and shining red feathers.

"You really thought you had won?- what did I tell ya before! Haha...you make me laugh from how much pathetic you are-just give it up already, seriously!"

" What! how the hell...damn now she's got most of her energy back- SHIT! LOOK OUT!" The gunzerker yelled in frustration and pushed me and Axton to the ground as Bloodwing raised up and started to strangely breath fire out of her beak like a dragon, towards us.

"NO MAYA!" The commando yelled worried, realizing that Maya was no where to be seen on the ground with us. As the flame worn off, nothing remained at the very spot she was standing but burned paving.

"Do not be worried/Maya is still with the living/I had saved her" Everybody sighed in relief as Zero appeared not too far away from the burned spot holding the still trembling siren in his arms, further away his deceptive hologram of himself disappeared causing the fooled skags to target us instead.

"Thank you Zero- Mu...much appreciated" the assassin put down Maya gently and both vault hunters sprang to action again by taking out their weapons of choice, sniper rifle and SMG, targeting the dragon-acting bird who once again was attacking by spitting fire balls at us; this surely is going to be one hell of a fight...


	8. Promises

"Holy shit, is she breathing fire!?... Wow wow wow careful she's starting again!" Mordecai was exclaiming in disbelief at the sudden change of his companion, as he was putting down his already loaded sniper rifle. Bloodwing was now throwing fire balls created by herself at the vault hunters down on the ground below in the observation wing, who were straggling to not get burned or eaten alive by the vicious wild skags, freed by the hyperion scientists.

" I'm sorry to say this dude but I think we need to turn up the notch a bit, meaning that more firing of weapons against Bloodwing is acquired, or else we'll be all turned in delicious kebabs for the skags chasing us-this is taking too long!" Axton tried to convince the hunter that the only way to win the fight was everyone firing at the same time, dealing more damage to her is the best option rather than taking too much time to end this, making a great show for Jack to enjoy, and also torturing her for longer.

" ...alright, I trust you" Mordecai answered agreeing to not wanting his pet to suffer any longer, however he didn't sound fully convinced and sure about what he had just said.

" Everyone fire your weapon at Bloodwing- Salvador you take care of the bastards behind us, Evelyn and Zero snipe her wings...Lets go!" The vault hunters including the new discovered siren nodded in agreement on Axton's command. Both the assassin and Evelyn started to snipe one wing each, as Maya and the commando unloaded their bullets on the alien hawk's chest.

"Eat this pendejos!" Salvador took out the rocket launchers from before and excitedly gunzerked on the new horde of skags, leaded by a badass fire skag, mowing them down one by one.

"ELECTRICITY!" Jack commanded once more, right before the hunter was about to fire the tranq, and Bloodwing was circled by waves of electricity. Screeching, she fully stretched her wings open, letting out a huge wave of the element's energy, strong enough to deplete all shields completely, killing the remaining creatures instantly.

" dammit, shield's down and useless, mine won't recharge!"

"I think it's everyone's Maya, mine won't either... "

"Oh man, she got half bar full again!... Sorry amigo but this time I'm going to use my launchers against your bird-GUNZERKING!" Salvador fired his two rocket launchers at Bloodwing who was hit once but swiftly avoided the second, she roared again letting out another shock wave reflecting the bullets back to the senders.

"hehe I'm enjoying this!- so there is slag, fire, electricity, corrosive is next...what comes after?"

" JACK YOU BETTER HOPE SHE SURVIVES THIS!..."

" yea, or else... I'm going to regret it ...bla bla bla-ordering another wave of experimental subjects, a.k your favorite; skags and lets add stalkers too, shall we?... Enjoy" The tyrant kept spamming the treasure hunters' echos, annoying them to entertain himself. He seems to have an ace up his sleeve.

" *sigh* guys, I'm sending you supplies..." Mordecai was impatience to take action and decided that he should help them, even if it means harming his beloved companion.

"Thank goodness, I nearly wasted all of my SMG amm-" the siren was suddenly interrupted by an attacking skag, quickly phase locking it helplessly into the air, gunning it down on the spot. " how many of this things are there!?- Axton a little help please!"

" roger that- deploying sabre turret, at your service" he redeployed the turret which immediately started to put down the annoying creatures, and playfully bowed to Maya before returning to firing the assault rifle.

"umm yea whatever...thanks 'charm boy' "

" You're are welcome...wait what did that guy call you again? Oh yea... my pleasure 'child' " the commando responded grinning, remembering about the registered message we found earlier about Maya's past on Athenas, causing her to start boiling with anger and elbow him in the rib cage.

"remind me to KILL YOU LATER, ASSHOLE!"

"does it seems the right time to fight, you two?-...look out she's dive bombing!" Mordecai yelled as Bloodwing decided to take on the fight on foot, as she dive bombed at full speed everybody ran away from the targeted spot, the ground shook violently as the hawk hit the ground releasing all of the energy, electrocuting the unfortunate occasional, ferocious animal.

The assassin activated stealth mode and as soon as Bloodwing landed on the field he crept behind her, mounted on her back and hit her with the butt of his rifle, before she could sprint forward to attack his companions. Zero then quickly somersaulted backwards, off from the moving animal before losing balance and disappeared again before landing on his feet, reappearing after decapitating a stalker, who turned visible right as it got hit.

"Enough playing around now! -CORROSIVE AND MORE CREATURES, BITCHES!"

"Isn't it getting too repetitive now?... More skags seriously Jack?" Evelyn frowned in annoyance as the battle continued and Bloodwing once again was transformed into another element and changed into another colour; this time being corrosive. The bird of prey turned her attention to the sabre turret which was starting to unload again, raised herself from the floor and spitted acid all over, dissolving the commando's turret, damaging its spawn system.

"aw crap, not my 'babe'!... You'll pay for that" Axton started to unload his weapon madly on the bird's body, causing her to react, defending herself by barely being able to bruise the commando's back with her sharp claws, as he tried escaping the sudden move.

Evelyn quickly sprang into action by duel welding her blades, running towards Bloodwing, trying to get a successful jump succeeding with an upward slash to the chest, however she missed as the alien hawk raised higher into the now grey clouds filled sky, stretching above their heads.

"Not this time- I'm getting sick of this!" the yet angry blue haired siren raised her tattooed arm, pointing at Bloodwing, letting her foreign cells pump up under her skin as two blue angel-like wings grew out of her back, emanating with strong bright light, filled with energy her eyes lit up with similar colour of her alien markings. Suddenly an orb of pure energy surrounded Bloodwing's figure, struggling to move as Maya clutched her palm into a fist, increasing the pressure of the phase lock, keeping the bird still in one spot who was screeching loudly with pain from the suffocation.

"Salvador throw one of your 'nades at Bloodwing, quickly, Maya can't hold this up for too long or she might risk her life!" The gunzerker immediately took out a grenade just like Evelyn has commanded, throwing it towards the suffering bird who was shaking helplessly as Maya was practically kneeling down to the ground trying to fight against the fatigue and the bird's might, sweat running down her pale face.

"Zero snipe the grenade now, quickly!"

Right before it reached the phase lock's orb of energy, the assassin sniped through the scope and hitting the grenade with a precise shot, which bursted on the spot letting out an explosion that only knocked Bloodwing back instead of hitting her with full force and inflicting unnecessary massive damage; as her feathers returned to their original light brown with a shade grey colour, the worried hunter was finally able to inflict the 'final blow' by injecting the tranq.

"Tranquila Blood-this won't hurt, I promise!" He had said before sniping the tranquilizing dart directly in his pet's neck, both Bloodwing and Maya collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Evelyn slowly approached the now harmless creature that was breathing hardly, laying belly planted on the hard stone paving. The siren was now close enough to feel her breath on her pale skin as Bloodwing tiredly looked up to the woman's face, locking eye contact, Evelyn could feel and imagine all the injustice the poor animal had to suffer, going through endless routines of injections with needle after needle, those substances passing through your bloodstream, all around the cells in the body, changing everything drastically making yourself feel no longer 'You', and then of course there is the experimenting of what has changed which usually consists of further testing (in simple words: more syringes and tubes). 'I can surely relate to that...it is so unfair isn't it?' she thought in her mind and promptly placed the palm of her hand on the paralyzed bird's forehead and gently patted her, feeling no more fear but only compassion of understanding

as she too was tortured unjustly by the crazy tyrant and his damned corporation.

"Human. Female...- I agree" I unfamiliar voice echoed in the freed siren's head, quickly shaking it off thinking that it is only a trick the mind was playing on her, she continued staring in those bright red eyes as she felt the soft feathers under her fingertips.

"We have a deep connection you and I. You human are different from the others, you smell like the one that belonged to my owner's group, and you too have the same ancient markings ..." The voice continued and Evelyn suddenly jumped, backing away her hand from the shock as she reflected on what was said by the sound invading her thoughts.

"What do you mean- what are you trying to tell me...Bloodwing!?" This is the only possible explanation she could think of right there, yet it seemed rather impossible but then again weren't sirens just a myth that turned out to be true?

"You are a familiar yet a stranger to me human...we have the similar foreign cells that bond us together, I could feel your excitement and adrenaline mixing with my emotions."

" You don't mean that it has to do something with the injection of animal DNA? We both have been exposed to erid-"

"No, for I'am sure it is your very being, the gifts of the ancients being the key that triggers all connections...the injection might have only made your dormant essence to react"

" I'm not sure I am following" She kneeled to Bloodwing's eye level, switching eye contact from her tattooed arm to the alien hawk trying to make sense of what was being explained, though she still couldn't think it was possible for creatures and humans to communicate, but then again she wasn't a normal person anymore, well, at least not fully. Evelyn even if being turned into a siren she still has the same basic body features, making her yet a human being.

"My time is running short human, I just want you to pass on a message and promise something for I have verified you can be the chosen one for this task"

" A message? -What do you mean your time is running short? You're free now! The vault hunters will take you away from this prison and you can be back to be what you were"

"-Tell my master that I will never forget him and the good times we had together, I will always be there in times of need, just like the good old times ...and 'Sister', promise to guard and take care of him for me with the aid of my soul, I know that you have already met before in the past. Lastly, I thank you and your friends... Please kill that bastard and I will be able to rest in peace" The bird of prey had said, before placing her head back waiting, leaving the siren rather confused and speechless who gently rested her own cheek against Bloodwing's back, where the bone joint held her large wings in place.

"...Will do"


	9. The Unexpected

"Evelyn, you still with us?"

I was snapped back to reality by my four saviors who were approaching me with a concerned, yet satisfied look on their faces as the battle against the creature they had intended to save was finally ended.

"What are you thinking?/you have dazed out right then/ is there something wrong?" Zero asked me displaying a question mark off his helmet, exactly like when they first met me imprisoned in Bloodwing's cell.

"no nothing is wrong...seriously, I only felt...I only feel sorry for shooting Bloodwing. I wish there was another way to calm her down." I answered unsurely while getting back up on my feet, picking up my repeater pistol and borrowed sniper rifle from the ground while quckly patting the onced enslaved alien hawk a last time. I could have told them about the little telepathic chat me and Bloodwing just had, but it would have taken a lot of explaining, plus, I believe that for Bloodwing this is a rather personal topic, and was directed only to me. Therefore, I decided to keep it a secret between us two, though I couldn't stop thinking about her telling me that she expected to die soon and apparently her owner is not a stranger to me.

'How is Bloodwing sure that this is her end? Why would Jack leave the object the vault hunters came for if he wants them to die and fail? Unless...he actually wants them to take the upgrade! Did Jack plan this all along? Can it be a trap?'

"I felt bad for firing at her too, but I believe it was the only current and quickest possible way" Maya responded, arm wrapped around Axton's shoulder, both of them helping each other to stay on their feet. We all needed some rest to regain full energy.

"However, she badly damaged my turret's spawing system. Now I can't digi-struct the sabre in case of need" The commando complained as he kept on carrying on about how useful and efficient the turret is and how without it we wouldn't have backup, how many times it saved his life...

"Geez Ax, We get it!- I'm sure Gaige will be able to fix it, she'll be more than happy to do it"

"Alright, I'll let you win this one Maya. She better not install any crazy mechanism or even cut her other arm off" Axton joked as he softly chuckled under his breath while Maya smiled, gently moving her head from side to side from the thought of the hyperactive, genius young girl with red coloured hair and a prosthetic arm she constructed her self to replace the old, real one.

"Amigos, let's grab the claptrap upgrade from the pájaro's collar and get out of this place!" Salvador suggested while taking the initiative to grab the upgrade attached to the over sized collar placed around Bloodwing's neck, she started to tightly shut her eyes while screeching softly as the gunzerker stretched his arm forward to touch the hyperion eletronic chip.

"No Wait- DON'T!" I yelled at the top of my throat and tugged at the arm desperately to stop Salvador, but it was useless, he was already holding the object in his right hand, the collar suddenly lit up and beeped loudly, increasing its speed drastically each time, Bloodwing now screeched louder than ever echoing all over the Observation Wing.

" Ah now I remember! - EXPLOSIVE!" Jack exclaimed while overreacting through the speakers positioned on top of the semi-automatic doors around the area.

Everybody dived on the ground as the collar exploded, instantly ending the poor bird's life who seemed to already have known about the trigger that activated the explosive implanted inside the collar's leather.

"NOOO!- I'm going to kill you Jack, YOU HEAR ME!?" the perplexed and outraged hunter imposed clutching his palms into a fist in anger, swearing on his life that he's going to avenge his beloved pet which was now gone for ever.

Jack soon spoke again, explaining how Bloodwing's death was a warning about to practically 'do not fuck with him or else' this won't be the last decapitation.

"An eye for an eye/is what the proverb states/ ...we had no choice" The masked assassin stood up reciting one of his moral haiku while dragging towards the opening door that leads out from the place, as nothing was left to do there, showing no emotion over the unjustly decapitated creature with its body now lying in a thick red pool of blood.

I soon trailed behind him not opening my mouth and looking back, too shocked to say anything and blaming my self wishing that I could have prevented the explosion from happening by maybe thinking and reflecting a bit more about what Bloodwing was trying to tell, her soft voice still echoing in my mind as if she was still alive.

The rest started following to reach the exit, Maya and Axton limping behind and Salvador opening the few chests scattered around while snatching the preferred loot.

"oh you thought you could escape alive, didn't ya? No fucking way" The hyperion leader had said right as Maya shot a few of her modified 'healing rounds' (as she likes to call 'em) at the entire team including me reassuring that they worked just like health vial, more as pain killers though, quite ironic huh?

After fighting and running through another horde of loaders sent by Jack outside the facility's back walls, not wanting us to escape alive back to the vault hunter's HQ, especially with me being one of the women with incredible powers who can direct elements, 'imagine three of us all together combining our forces against him' ; we finally reached the expedition's fast travel station, I could finally taste freedom as I breathed the fresh air which I highly craved for in these years I've been kept imprisoned in a cage like a wild creature. I finally had some time to gaze around with my joyful eyes that soon fell on the transparent and pure looking water which I loved to bath in on those crazy, hot and sweaty days of Pandora's cycle.

I wanted to activate the fast travel as much as everybody else though something held me back from doing it, I needed to speak to the sniper like a promised to Bloodwing and answers about my past were also needed, seeming that we apparently already met in the past like his cunning traveling companion had explained minutes before.

"Yo Eve, day dreaming again?" I slightly flinched back from my thoughts when I heard the commando's voice, by slowly positioning my arm to lay next to my hip while thinking for something to answer that will not trigger too many unwanted questions about my actions.

"ah! No...I was thinking to ...check?- yes check on your friend up there, he seems pretty destroyed for his loss and I can understand him, I've lost beloved people in the past, it sucks real bad"

" what Mordecai? I'm sure he'll be better after taking a few more shots, but if you must- good luck in convincing him to talk without firing a few bullets, swearing here and there" Axton amusedly responded to what I proposed to do before heading to my new home back at Sanctuary which hovered high above in the cloud filled sky.

At the mentioning of the name I abruptly spun around to face the group fidgeting with the fast travel's station control to scan for the wanted city, letting out my voice once more by stammering my slowly spoken words in disbelief with eyes wide open. "Wh...wha...what did you s..say!?- I mean, I meant who...which name did you just mention?"

" Sis, Evelyn you look and sound like you just saw a ghost materialize out of no where. He said Mordecai, you know him?" Maya curiously placed a hand on my left shoulder and gently shook it to get my full attention to her, looking right in my pupils she arched an eyebrow slightly cocking her head to the side and shifting her weight on one leg like she usually does when impatient.

"...not that I really know of, though he sounds like someone my brother met long time ago. I doubt it because he disappeared just like my brother with no trace" I responded the other siren by shrugging and started to walk towards the excavated rock formation.

" Sure you don't want any support?"

" I can handle my self, I actually feel rather 'powered up' after getting out of the wild life preserve" It is true, I strangely felt great like some kind of fuel kicked into my body like anarchy, though it felt different, more...spiritual.

The vault hunters nodded at me with Axton holding up two fingers 'half saluting me' by flickering his wrist above the temple, before finally dissolving in digital blue light and disappearing completely leaving me to my self gazing at the environment around me once more.

Being careful not to get spotted by the native stalkers as I could now feel their presence, I stealthily made my way up the hill where the sniper stayed by blending with the surroundings using the 'essence of light cloak' I was taught to create, using my powers to drain some in air circulating energy coming from sunlight, similar to the plant's photosynthesis procedure (the same way stalkers are able to become invisible, it is all about the atoms' positive and negative charges reacting to each other turning into cations or anions depending on its structure of molecules and the type of element ... Let's not just go there and confuse our selves more then we already did and continue, shall we?).

Finally reaching the top I soon spotted him sitting on the dirt beneath our feet with rifle placed on his lap, crossing his legs with back arched and brought forward, hands gasping the face as he was muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite understand. The place he was found in was small in size and had basic things for everyday needs of survival; an old folding bed with one torn sheet of blanket and a stained pillow, in the corner a camp fire was placed with a piked skag head that was being slowly cooked, a bird perch that was covered in grey colored feathers at its feet and a stolen hyperion chair located next to the fire.

As I was approaching closer to the hunter's figure ,still blending, he suddenly rose up to his knees and stood still on the spot as if he was listening and waiting, he then unexpectedly stood up completely and spun around to face me with his now unsheathed sword pointing at my chest, taken off guard I softly squealed as I lost balance from trying to avoid contact with the blade and fell backwards annulling the cloaking effect reviling my self completely, both of my arms were behind my back for support from the fall with my hands and elbows being the first to make contact with the ground. I intensely glanced horrified and puzzled straight into his familiar looking green goggles covering his eyes as my brain was still trying to figure out what just occurred in that instant, and my own blue and terrified eyes grew wide with amazement and disbelief;

"Yujinny!?- no, that can't be right!"...


	10. Our Master

"Where have you heard that name?- Spit it out ...siren" Mordecai demanded with an intimidating tone, the point of the blade was slightly touching the heavy breathing siren's neck side, who gulped hard before responding with a trembling voice, still shocked from his 'greeting'.

" I ..I can explain..." Evelyn raised a hand moving the blade away so she could turn her face to meet his gaze again. "He was my master, the very person who kept and saved me from becoming insane on this forsaken planet".

"So, you were trained by Yujinny huh?, that explains the stilettos and precision with the sniper rifle". The surprised yet annoyed hunter sheathed the sword and moved back a few paces to allow the siren enough space to freely get up, however, Evelyn just sat up crossing her legs with eyelids shut, and let out a sigh from her twitched lips. Mordecai simply shrugged at her action and kept moving backwards until his back hit the wall to rest on it as he too sighed and shook his head, with eyes never leaving the newly met siren who contributed to 'save' Bloodwing, controlling her every movement. "as you have figured out I'm not him but I can tell you that we were close like brothers" he continued while relaxing his shoulders and tilting the head back enough to touch the hard rock on where his back rested. "Do you know what has happened to him a few years back?"

" Yes...Master was killed brutally and then digested by a ferocious skag named Scar, that was when I was left alone and soon after captured by Hyperion" Evelyn answered while playing with her hair nervously, the memory of Yujinny's death and the slag experimentations made her feel uncomfortable, not to mention Mordecai's cold stares with no emotions to it.

" yeah and did you also know that Scar has been killed by one of the first Vault Hunters who defeated the Destroyer?"

"Well, I know that the skag was brought down but the part about a Vault Hunter hunting it down no. I only found out that a skilled sniper finished the job my Master started"

" That's right, it was me who did it... I killed that fucking skag for good and claimed the reward" saying that the hunter smirked widely at the sight of Evelyn's surprised face, she had stopped fiddling with her long brown wavy hair and made to say a word but was quickly interrupted by Mordecai who kept going. " what, you surprised chica? Seems like you don't really know who you are talking to; back when I was seventeen I participated in the sniping contest that was held every four years, people used to say that it was a real challenge but guess what? I won anyway, with just a revolver pistol and my eyes that despite being very accurate they see no colour other than different shades of grey. I'm colourblind..." The siren's jaw was practically touching the ground, she couldn't believe that she just reunited with one of her brother's old buddies, the same person her younger self used to argue a lot with but looked each others backs without a second thought. She grew to respect him later despite his cockiness and her stubbornness.

She shifted sitting position by bring her long legs back into a kneeling position and then rested her lower back on her calves, straightening her curved figure. Evelyn picked up the empty tediore pistol that laid on the floor, stashing it between the belt and the hem of her dirt coloured pants, placing her hands on her lap. "

" How is that supposed to make you end up on a place like Pandora?" Evelyn could and wanted to ask more and mention her brother but instead she held it in with force, deciding that this wasn't the right time to reveal her true identity.

" The bastards thought I cheated and when they tried to take me away I might have reacted exaggerating, by that I mean pulling the trigger at a cop and hitting him right between the eyes. I could not accept humility; after that it kind of turned into a frenzy while I was trying to escape witnesses and the guards. I always had lived a shit life from the start anyway"

"That still doesn't explain how you became a Vault hunter and now part of the resistance"

" What makes you have the right to invade my life and why are you here instead of following the group back to Sanctuary!?" Mordecai soon grew irritated of the siren sticking her nose into his business, she just apologized and told him that she felt guilty about his beloved companion's death and explained about her wanting to check if he was alright or if he needed help with anything else, skipping the part about Bloodwing's telepathic chat, keeping it for later.

" I don't want or need any pity from you siren. She's gone for ever, there is nothing we can do about it! Not even the damn New-U stations can help!" He bitterly cut her off again and walked to her with a screwed up face, looking down at Evelyn's now tensed up body while clutching his fist tightly in anger over the fact that nothing could have turned out differently.

"Look I know that you want no pity and compassion but I tell you that I know exactly how you are feeling... I experienced something similar at least three times before, this one being the fourth because of guilt". Evelyn had lost people she truly loved in her pass such as her mother who died from over stress, fatigue and the divorce that hit her hard, then her brother who she lost contact with after she was turned into a living weapon, and finally there was Yujinny's death which left her broken hearted, he was like a father she never had.

They both stood there for a while until Mordecai calmed down and held his arm in front for Evelyn to grab, she hesitated at first thinking that he might pull her closer and strangle her or worse slit her throat, she shook those thoughts away and took hold of his hand keeping her other hovering above her boot where she kept the stiletto, just in case. The hunter gently pulled her up on her feet and soon left her hand sliding his own in the pockets of his pants, not even waiting for Evelyn to get ready, he brushed past her to the path that led down from his small refuge. She took one last look around, especially at hand drawn map of the wild life facility on the rock wall the hunter had rested on a few minutes ago, and the bird's of prey feathers that were scattered all over the hard ground, before starting to follow Mordecai's trail and catching up to him who only kept staring ahead, without acknowledging her presence.

Finally reaching the bottom of the hill the old Vault hunter took out a revolver Evelyn didn't seem to be familiarized with, the weapon looked quite high tech as it not only had intensive explosive power but could also fire other elements at random, leaving the stalking mimetic creatures no chance of survival with the combination of electricity and corrosive penetrating through their organic shields, making their exposed layer of skin vulnerable to combustion fire. Mordecai was ready to take aim again at one of the stinging bastards who was just about to shoot its darts but both were preceded by an invisible force which sped right past the hunter's shoulder and hit the creature, decapitating its head right on the spot. He turned his body around to look for the source of the unexpected and unwelcome force that had just took his kill, finding the younger huntress with her left arm stretched out forward and glowing, electric blue eyes who were staring right past him at the now dead stalker, before settling on his figure again with her lips forming a satisfied cocky smirk, something he does quite a lot and ironically finds it irritating when others did it.

"I'm sorry, you were aiming at that?- whatever, I can't just let you have all the fun 'amigo' !..." She placed that same hand on her hip and shifted most of the body weight on one side impatiently.

" huh- huh, come on let's get a move on," Mordecai just grumbled at her attitude and they continued to make their way towards the fast travel station that led to the city of Sanctuary, where the resistance's HQ was located.

As she was now standing in front of the travel station, Evelyn rested her right hand on the control panel of the machine for the scanning of registration. The bright digistructed particles of light hovered above her palm for a few seconds before displaying a red cross that blocked every traveling option, "error 101= unregistered DNA, locking down scan system".

"madre de dios, seriously you aren't registered?-What now? I need to drive your little ass all the way to Sanct- wait, dammit I forgot that the piece of junk flies now!" The frustrated sniper cursed loudly at the sky, moving and gesturing with his hands. The siren slid her hand down from the Hyperion tech, placing it back at her side in a defeated manner, "Jack must have blocked me from the system so that I cannot escape when intended to, like in this case. I don't understand the point of having wings if they can't even be used to lift my weight into the air, damn alien logic...".

" I might be able to help, let me get that for you". Mordecai's echo switched on grabbing their attention, an innocent teenage sounding voice spoke to them through the speakers, claiming that she could solve Evelyn's problem, quite enthusiastically. Both of the hunters recognized the voice and were not glad to hear from it, the siren was practically clutching her teeth with force that you could hear the sound of when they made contact.

" Who the fuck gave you permission to call after what y-" Mordecai started to talk back infuriated of her hacking business, but was interrupted by Evelyn yanking the device off him and started to yell at it non stop, " You! How the hell are you going to help me this time? By leading me to another fucking cage!?- You are the bitch who tricked me and led me to Jack who encaged and tortured me for nearly four years straight!- You said the same exact words three years ago, next thing I knew I was bound by chains and stripped of my items and freedom".

" ...(sigh)... Yes you are right and I'm sorry for what I have done but I had no choice, He controls me, whatever his orders are I need to satisfy him without questioning, or else..." The innocent sounding voice replied with a guilty tone to the siren who is boiling with anger, eyes flared up once more with destructive energy.

" Angel, you said you are an Hyperion AI, then how are you able to have your own free will and why would you help us? We are trying to get rid of the corporation once and for all, that includes you" Mordecai took hold of the device again before Evelyn would melt it, trying to make sense of the double sided artificial intelligence.

"Let just say that Handsome Jack cannot change his catalyst completely, he needs it the way it is. I am more important to him than what you think-Now, there isn't enough time left, quickly Evelyn I need a sample of your DNA. Now connecting to Tundra Express' traveling station".

The angry siren refused to trust Angel who already betrayed her once, she crossed her arms over her chest and made to walk off the opposite direction, flipping off at the echo communicator. The sniper realized what she was about to do and quickly took action, by gripping onto her left shoulder and spinning her around, Evelyn closed her hand into a fist to try punching him, however, he already predicted the move and ducked under, dodging the jab and grabbed her moving arm by the wrist, bringing it behind her back with the other. Mordecai dragged her forcefully towards the machine, holding onto her wrist while she started to call upon her siren powers, summoning a breeze at first which gradually grew in stronger wind, he kept moving despite the wind pushing back with full force. When they were close enough to the station the sniper lifted his captive's tattooed arm forcefully until it touched the control panel, she still tried to oppose by freeing herself with all of her strength, tugging at the arm and trying to get it loose. The annoyed hunter was now struggling to keep her captive therefore, he circled an arm around her waist and shoved her body closer to the machine, blocking her every movement.

" I understand that you dislike Angel, I don't trust her either but this is the only ticket you have in order to reach Sanctuary. We are not letting anyone get hold of such unstable and dangerous energy, so you either commit suicide right now or come with me to meet our leader and join the resistance, with two more sirens!".

Evelyn frowned in defeat again and finally gave up fighting, letting her energy change the direction, channeling it to the machine her cheek was pressed against, feeling its hard and cold material.

" Good, keep that up Evelyn-executing Phase Shift" Angel's innocent voice was soon proceeded by a technologic high pitched sound as the fast travel station's screen lit up, displaying the AI's face for a few seconds, she smiled before the screen went back to the original state, unlocked.

Mordecai let go of the siren's arm and waist, crossing his arms and waiting for Evelyn to start up the machine. The huntress looked at him, narrowing the eyebrows in a warning to never touch her again while rubbing her hurting wrist, she then scanned her DNA again which was finally accepted. Mordecai took over the machine and scrolled down the list of places until Sanctuary was displayed and pressed OK, the station scanned both of the hunters' bodies before teleporting them away from the very ground their feet were standing on.


	11. Last Stronghold of the Resistance

I never liked traveling with the Hyperion technology, the feeling of my body dissolving in tiny particles always made me feel uneasy and a bit sick. I usually sneaked up on bandit runners, dispatched its driver and passengers, and used the vehicle for the longer travels with transitions of lands, that required the use of gates which were guarded by funny little square shaped robots, who were also sponsored with the Hyperion symbol.

"This is Sanctuary, the stronghold of the resistance Jack talked about?" I said with a neutral tone while taking a look at my surroundings as we stepped out of what seemed to be named 'Pierce Station'...Pierce, Pierce... sounds familiar.

"You expected something else chica? Perhaps an actual stronghold , issued with tall walls and wires." Mordecai heard me muttering under my breath and bitterly replied to my statement. He kept walking ahead of me without making sure I was actually following.

" Well, I expected something a bit ...um different. I mean, this looks like a copy of New Heaven, just bigger and without dirt roads and bandit camps. There is also more population and security," I answered while he shared a quick conversation with a man who was guarding the entrance and wore a dark colored armor with a round shaped helmet, completely covering his face. The soldier looking-dude kept eyeing me as I walked inside their HQ, while saluting Mordecai when they stopped talking. ' He must be important somehow'

"Why the hell he keeps calling me chica anyway?" I muttered again annoyed, while frowning, making sure no one heard but my self.

The inside of the place wasn't impressive either, it looked like an uncured apartment with cheap bunk beds, many locked lockers and an unusual amount of old fashioned washing machines. Its walls were covered with propoganda posters about the resistance and corporations' ads that sponsored their guns, some were ripped and looked old. My attention was caught by a woman in her early thirties who was blubbering about experimentations and bacon stench to her echo device, as if it was a real person. She then turned to a chair positioned against the wall and took hold of a filled slag container that was sitting on it, one of the many I had collected earlier with the vault hunters. The crazy scientist then angrly started raging and yelling at her inanimated chair, saying that she couldn't believe 'he' just cheated on her for the container which 'he' kept lovengly on 'his lap', the same way it did to Tannis whenever she was tired and needed comfort. I stood there staring at her for quite a long time because the overly impatient hunter stepped right in front of me blocking the view and snapped at the scientist who didn't seem to understand his frustration or simply didn't give a damn.

"Hey there officer and old 'partner in crime' so of speak! May I request for a ventilation system to be installed onto the sealing for officially and efficiently get rid of this horrifying, unacceptable and nauseating odor of useless chopped up pig's meat. Bacon is for sycophants and is a product of incest! I don't want its presence cursing my valuables, we'll have to perform a cleansing ritual and... Oh my! How fortunate to have a new siren roaming around the cramped space. Modified lady who is now-a-living-eridian-weapon, can you give me some sample of your hair and fresh blood cells for my collection of siren experimentation.. oh and possibly some urine too unless it is that time of the month, it would be contaminated-wait do sirens even get it? Remind me to look more into it Ec-"

"TANNIS hold your horses and shut that mouth for a few minutes! She hasn't even stepped inside that you are already freaking her out!"

"geez, you could have implied that in a nicer and formal way of speech," The weird woman continued as she let her body fall ungracefully on the unoccupied seat behind her. She seemed to always trying communicating in a sophisticated manner. She wore similar clothing to mine and kept her hair cut short in a boyish style, with goggles that sat just on top of her forehead.

Maybe the planet made a huge impact on her life and changed her characteristics, turning her in what she is now.

" Anyway, what is that you name yourself tattooed lady?"

"My name is Evelyn but you can call me Eve for shortened if you like"

"ah Evelyn, interesting choice of name with the meaning of 'the flying one' or simply 'bird', also referring to 'hope'. I'm Dr Patricia Tannis but you can call me Patricia Tannis for shortened if you please. Well excuse us but we need to get back to work. Nice meeting a new siren." She rolled the chair back to her desk and started her unusual way of experimenting again; shaking, smelling, stirring and even tasting the purplish fluid that she claimed as twice, refined eridium mineral.

"Umm.. Nice meeting you too Patricia," The scientist already had her 'interesting' mind settled on her work so why bother continuing.

Mordecai shook his head at Tannis and muttered something incoherently in his own language before leading me upstairs, where more bunk beds and a ragged couch could be found. The small room led to another that currently held 6 people, they were all gathered around a holographic desk, currently displaying a map of the region. They all turned at the presence of us entering the now overcrowded room. I didn't only recognized my saviors but also the 2 others who were staring right at me, as they continued the conversation with the vault hunters. I acknowledged with an awkward smile and a nod with my head. I instantly froze on the spot and a chill sprang up my spine when I spotted my same alien markings running up the red headed woman's arm, that was resting on her hip as she looked up and made to walk in a graceful manner, insinuating and showing off her dominance. I couldn't believe that this woman may be the same red headed who took care of the younger me, she was like a sister who mostly shared my likes and opinions.

"Sup, name's Lilith. I was part of the first group of vault hunters, the ones who were able to find the hidden eridian vault, open it and defeat the living 'plate of calamari' looking thing. Seems like you've already met my old partner in crime, over there." Lilith said while lifting her other arm, pointing at Mordecai who sat on a chair placed in a corner of the room. He shrugged and took a sip from the bottle of alcohol he held in his hand.

I felt my heart skip a bit at her sudden revelation. Indeed she was the golden eyed woman I grew up with. Now a powerful siren herself.

"So, you are the unexpected surprise the team reported about. It is nice to have a new siren to join our forces."

"You can call me Evelyn. I'm glad and very grateful for you all to have accepted me!"

"Alright Evelyn, feel at home. You'll live here now." The older siren gently patted on my shoulder before turning back to her original spot, as the man I knew to be named Roland held his hand out for me to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Roland, Sir!"

" oh you already know my name... Well, um... Get comfortable?..."

"He means; welcome to the crimson raiders!" Lilith rolled her eyes at him and softly chuckled under her breath.

"Right! Sorry...er Welcome to the resistance." Roland looked right at her making a stern face, trying to look serious but this only got Lilith to laugh louder, "Sorry 'Boss', is just that you sound so cute when you mumble things!" The older siren responded causing everyone in the room to join her laughter, and me curling my lip up into a smile of amusement. Yep, just like old times!

"Alright soldiers gather around, we got another obstacle to overcome and a key to retrieve for the sake of Pandora!" All the vault hunters in the room took a spot in circling the holographic map as the leader instructed. I skimmed through everyone's face with my peripherals while a took my place like the others, 'I just can't bring to believe my eyes! Roland, Lilith and Mordecai are standing right here in the same room, even though they don't recognized me', suddenly a cold feeling seemed to have swept away my excitement of the situation. I noticed something not right; They have been the first vault hunters to defeat the destroyer of the worlds. People always narrated of four invincible mercenaries, but here, standing right in front of me there are only three...Where is my brother!?

I gasped in fear at the situation, grabbing everyone's attention. 'What if he... he- No, I'm not even going to believe that until there is actual proof...but still...'

"What's wrong Evelyn?" I heard Axton asking as I still shook my head lightly and replied with a almost silent 'nothing'. I really didn't want to ask but I knew that I had to somehow, so I took a big breath in and finally asked, " Rol- err Sir, weren't there four original vault hunters? If so, what- Where, where is the other one?"

"Well, that is an unexpected question. Why do you want to know?" He replied with a lifted eye brow, waiting for a reason.

I started to fidget with the end of my hair like I do when feeling nervous and uneasy, 'What do I say?...What Do I SAY!?'; " Umm... We were close in some way."

'That sounded really awkward, well done Evelyn!', I though to my self while imagining to face-palm my self.

"Oh, I understand-Yes we were a group of four but he got kicked out. Let's just say that his methods were too...brutal for my tastes, despise this and that thick skull of his, I got to admit; he was a damn good teammate".

I realized that I was holding my breath and started to exhale and inhale slowly, "So, you are saying that he's ...still alive?" I asked with a note of hope in my slightly, trembling voice. I let out a sigh of relief when the ex-lance soldier nodded, and spotted the drinking sniper watching me at the end of the room, with the corner of my eye, as if he was trying to figure out what my real identity is. I could read Yujinny's expressions by just looking at the masked eyes, he too wore goggles just like Mordecai. I learned to see through the sight blocking eyewear, I knew that he was staring at me, even though the others couldn't. I was used to it. However, it was different with Zero, the mysterious assassin. When I looked at him (is he even a 'he', or a 'she'?what if an 'it'?) I saw completely nothing, the suit is impenetrable.

_'remember the promise- We are one now, there is no I anymore. You agreed Evelyn!' _

Something hit me hard in the inside because all of a sudden I couldn't breathe; my heart felt like it was going to explode any second and my skin felt like it would burn off. It was just like the alien transformation, but worse and way more intense. I gasped for air but nothing filled my aching lungs and paralyzed limbs.

'_Don't be afraid of me, 'Sister'. Embrace my essence, my very soul...'_

I felt waves of indescribable emotions wash over my body, feelings and memories which didn't belong to me; the thing that struck me the most were the hot tears running down my abnormal, pale cheeks. Tears and sadness that weren't mine or coming directly from me, they were being shed by someone else.

'_...There ain't no rest for the wicked- until we close our eyes for good'_

Through my blurred vision I saw the vault hunters shouting at me as they noticed my struggling, though, my head was ringing painfully and was unable to work out what they were trying to say. I felt strong hands shaking my body, and a warm, smaller hand holding my own, casting familiar energy into the pores of my skin.

**"Blood...wing,"** Was the only name that was able to come out softly from my vocal chords, before my legs weakened and my mind obscured, causing my not responding body to fall exhaustedly onto the hard concrete of what I was going to soon start calling home.


	12. Dreaming: 'Ghost' of the past

**I'm so sorry guys for not uploading this any earlier, had some problems with my network connection :/**

**Ah well here it is, the next chapter:**

**This one is different from the others. Here we read of Evelyn dreaming of her past, thinking back of when she was still free from Hyperion custody; this should inform you better of her past experiences...**

* * *

"Master, where are we headed to? We've been on the same road for at least several hours by now." It was another atrocious, hot day on this forsaken piece of floating rock of a planet, with the sun set too low in the sky for her tastes. A warm breeze brushed against her exposed skin and made her long, wavy hair drift in the air as they continued to drive on what seemed to be some kind of highway. Evelyn impatiently waited in the gunner seat of the runner, tapping on its metal while whinging and complying at the draining weather. She wiped away more drops of sweat and took a sip of drinkable water from the small canteen she carried with her, refreshing her dry throat.

"Somewhere I know you'll be safe. Could you pass me some of that?" is all that was answered as he continued steering the car to the direction of the destination. The weary siren handed the water to him, "What is that supposed to mean? I can handled my self now, you've seen me in action-You've trained me, Master!"

" Yes, you are a strong willed woman and a powerful siren; that is the problem, " Yujinny took a swing of the canteen's water as he informed his companion of the danger which always circled around her, " Evelyn you are a rarity and for being such, you are wanted by every corrupted mind of Pandora. Slavery, experimentations, trade... you have no idea what they might do to you if captured".

"Oh I know, and that is not all they would do to me, especially if my captors are bandits." Evelyn frowned at the memory of how she discovered her powers, the petty bandits tried to take her away by force but her body reacted, letting out an invisible force which pushed the attackers away, killing the one instantly.

" Yes, that too...this is why I'm taking you to a person I know can be trusted. Same gender if that makes it more comforting."

"Who is she? This person you are talking about-why her?" She takes the half-empty canteen from his gasp, placing it back in the side of her seat, where she kept a bag filled with supplies.

"She's somebody that I used to know...literally" The older hunter replied neutrally to the curious siren, never leaving his eyes off the road.

"Huh? Oh... that is something unusual coming from you, Yujinny. I'm impressed."

"That's so? You think I've always been this cold hearted, Eve? Before the bad shit that occurred in my life I used to live a normal, steady life. I did what I loved the most for a living; hunting and traveling. I guess that hasn't changed much, a part from the fact that now we've got to do it for survival not pleasure."

The younger huntress waited for him to continue but a few minutes have passed and no more words have been shared. Without wanting to push on the topic, ( knowing that he doesn't like to talk about the past) Evelyn adjusted herself in the gunner seat and reflected upon her savior's words. Yujinny's past life style sounded quite similar to hers in a way, she too did what she loved before everything turned around a few years back; the incident in

the Eridian mine located in the Dahl's Headlands. Talking about the advanced species, it is been a while since she's seen the aliens or any eridian object for the matter.

"We're nearly at her place, it is the illuminated building in front of us, on the other side of the road- don't worry, I'm not keeping you 'imprisoned' in there forever. In fact, after I'm done with the task, I'm planning for us to move to Sanctuary; let's just call it a city which residences some of the most 'civilized' human beings you can find on Pandora." Yujinny finally broke the silence by informing his companion of the whereabouts , emphasizing on the word civilized, therefore meaning: people which aren't going to kill you as soon as you are spotted by them, like the bandits and psychos do.

She eyed the building, reading the big illuminated board which stood tall from the flat roof, " Un-der-dome... is that some kind of pub or something? And what is this task you've mentioned? - Why ain't I coming along?"

"A pub is not exactly what I'd call the Underdome. You said you were an archeologist, have you got present those ancient roman arenas? Similar concept; entertainment for the specters and easy cash for the owner."

"Like a Colosseum, I get it. However, don't try to avoid the question, tell me about this task and why I need to be babysitted instead of following you like I always have!" She replied in a demanding tone, annoyed of her life always circling around unanswered questions, mysteries enveloping her existence. Why was she made a siren? Why her?

"A man has asked me to avenge his wife by hunting down the creature who ruined his life." The hunter answered. Sighing he continued, " Sounds simple enough, right? Apparently this is not the case. We've all heard of stories of huge skags assaulting people... basically, I don't want you to...- It's an extremely dangerous task that if I accomplish, I'l-we'll finally be able to settle down!"

"Master, why are you suddenly so concerned about my safety?" The younger huntresses finally let out a question that has being bothering her for a while. He has being acting way out of character lately. She cannot find an explanation on the sudden change of opinions regarding her.

"Evelyn, you are the greatest thing that occurred to me in this awful years of my life. I acknowledge how weird this words sound coming out of my mouth, since I've ignored your company and aid many times before. I learned to love you like a daughter, you resemble her so much... As I trained you I felt like I have actually raised you to be the strong willed woman you are today..." Yujinny sincerely answered his traveling companion's question, thinking back to the day he met her.

Finally reaching his destination, he parked the runner just outside the Underdome's front door, turned off its engine and hopped out of the driver's seat. Yujinny helped Evelyn, who was still surprised from the unexpected revelation, as she propped herself up and out the gunner's seat.

"Oh Yujinny, you never told me you had a daughter!"

"Actually she wasn't my only child, she had an older brother too. - Well, this is it then..."

"So... do I just knock or-"

"She'll ask to state your business, say whatever suits you. Sound genuine and it's all done, you're in." He explained trying to sound comforting. The weary siren looked down at the ground not knowing what to do or say next, restraining herself from letting the sad emotions overtake her. The sight of this made the hunter frown as he too didn't know what to do next, fighting back the urge of telling her he just made a big mistake, and abandoning his task. He took a step forward and awkwardly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him, " I'm so glad that you haven't left me behind with those skags 2 years ago. Sorry for slowing you down and all, wasting resources and precious time and-"

"woah, you are making it sound definite! Don't be ridiculous either. I should be the one thanking you for making me realize how dull and unmoral my life was. Everybody needs something to 'fight' and live for... And for me, that is you ..._mi hija_."

She faced him once more, revealing watery eyes of mixed emotions; melancholy, feeling disorientated, fear and strangely, relief. Evelyn reached out and embraced him tightly as she sobbed softly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "I'm going to miss you, please be safe!"

"I've taken care of that, make sure to check your bag, and please don't cry... Me duele seeing you like this." He returned the hug, resting his chin atop her head. They stood embracing each other for a few minutes before he decided to move on with the plan, before regretting bringing her here. Gently squeezing her shoulders and telling her more reassuring words, Yujinny slowly backed away towards the car, while trying not to look back at his siren watching him go.

"_**Buena Suerte, ... Papa**_" Evelyn said under her breath, wiping away leftover tears from the eyes as she took her first steps, with an heavy heart, towards the Underdome's entrance -Towards her new home- Towards a new beginning...


End file.
